The House of Peverell
by thegrim88
Summary: Post GoF - Harry learns of his true family history, breaks the chains of his keepers and learns things he need to know in order to survive the coming darkness. Some Dumbles and Weasley Bashing, eventual pairing. Rating for language and violence. Advanced warning - Updates may be slow.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello and welcome, this is my first adventure in to the world of fan-fic writing, so please bare with me. I know i will not please everyone and some stuff may well be similar to others out there but i have not read them all so if that is the case I apologize now. Regardless this is my attempt enjoy. Oh and I do not own any of the Harry Potter world that is all J K Rowling.**_

Taking a deep breath and a final look around at the magical platform within Kings Cross station Harry Potter stepped through the portal back to the muggle side. It would be two months till he saw the platform and the crimson express. For once Harry was wishing it was slightly longer. The school year hadn't been his best, and it certainly hadn't ended well. While having the majority of the school population against him and having to participate in something had no desire to, were becoming almost second nature to him, watching a fellow student killed before his eyes was not.

If those weren't reasons to want an extended break from the magical world then the next most certainly was. Harry had found himself manoeuvred all year by a supposedly dead man (surprisingly meeting supposedly dead wizards was becoming a bit of a habit to him.). The not quite deceased wizard was on a mission for his master. His mission was completed and Harry became an unwilling ingredient for the rebirth of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Better known to the magical population as Lord Voldermort.

Unbelievably, Harry was able to survive his fourth encounter with the darkest of the dark. He had returned to the school with the body of Cedric Diggory and told his story. He had hoped that the early warning would result in some form of action been prepared. In truth, immediately after recounting the events of the final task he knew, deep down he could see the cover up already been worked out ad the blanket of silence been readied.

The headmaster had assured him that not everyone would just sit back; there would be some that would start important tasks at once. The headmaster had also told Harrys' tale to the entire student body along with those from Durmstrang and Beuxbatons. Harry didn't know how many of them would believe him. After all hardly anyone believed he entered the tournament to begin with.

The journey home was a quiet and thoughtful one for Harry. Most of the young passengers left him alone; however some were persistent in trying to here the story from the lions mouth so to speak. His two closest friends soon put a stop to that. Although, that put a new thought within his head. One of them wasn't as close or as much a friend as he had once thought. True Ron had eventually come round but the damage was already done. The doubt was there and it would take more than a simple apology to remove it.

He now had just over two months to ponder all his thoughts and work through everything away from anyone magical. For once the ban on that taboo of a subject at his relatives was a blessing. Sure he would have a long list of chores to do, but at least he would have time to think.

Reunions with family and farewells to friends were a hasty occasion this year with all the rumours around. Even Harry was subject to a hasty farewell from the Weasleys. Not even the customary motherly hug from Molly. Just a simple 'We'll try to get you over as soon as we can.' And then they were gone. Hermione spent a little longer saying goodbye before heading off to meet her parents.

And so it was a slow paced and deep in thought Harry that made his way through the muggle side of the train station to the main entrance to find his relatives. His cousin Dudley was not due back from his own private school, Smeltings, for another week. There fore it was his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that was his welcome party. Spotting the mismatched pair, one a thin, long necked and horse faced woman the other an overly round and moustached image of a walrus, he made his way towards them.

It didn't take too long for them to spot him approaching; he was pushing a luggage trolley that contained a large old fashioned styled trunk and a bird cage, containing a brilliantly white snowy owl. No sooner had they registered his advance than he noticed their customary looks of distaste, annoyance and loathing. But suddenly he noticed there was something more, something different in their eyes. He couldn't place it but it was definitely familiar.

"Hurry up Boy!" his Uncle demanded once he was almost upon them. "We haven't got all day to be wasting on you."

Dutifully Harry replied in the affirmative. A few minuets later the Dursleys car was packed and was on its way to Little Whinging. The car ride was somewhat normal for Harry. His Aunt hadn't said word since the reunion, although she had made several sniffs of disapproval and a few deep sighs. His Uncle however had only made the odd demands for him to hurry up with loading the car and then followed his wife's action of silence. Before long the silent car ride was over and they were pulling in to the driveway of 4 Privet Drive.

Petunia was quickly inside the house and Vernon was glaring at Harry the whole time he was removing his luggage and owl from the boot of the car, occasionally murmuring motivation to hurry along. Once inside the front door Harry made to take his belongings up the stairs to what was, in the barest sense of the word, his room. However he was stopped in his tracks as his Uncle closed and locked the front door, after taking a couple of looks up and down the street.

"Leave your _stuff_ there. We need to have a talk in the living room." His Uncle practically ordered. Slightly surprised by the sudden forcefulness after the relative calm trip home Harry just stood motionless. "LIVING ROOM NOW, _FREAK_!"

That broke him out of his frozen state. He left his things at the base of the stairs and walked in to the living room. Suddenly he felt a searing pain in the back of his head and then his vision faded away from him. His last thought 'not again'.

Finally Harry came round. The first thing he noticed was his vision was very blurry. However that thought didn't last long as his head was suddenly pounding with the reawakening of his senses. He went to rub his head and found a new problem. He was bound by ropes to one of the dinning chairs. His legs were securely fastened to the legs and his arms tied around the back. Just to be sure they had also wrapped and tied his body to the back and his thighs to the seat.

With his senses fully operational, despite the throbbing pain in the back of his head he recognised the reason for his impaired vision. Despite his glasses still on his face, both lenses now sported various cracks. He could however tell he was still in his relatives' home. What he didn't know yet was if this was their doing or if Voldermort had come to finish what was started in the grave yard only days ago.

His Aunts voice soon answered that dilemma for him.

"Vernon dear, he's coming round." Her shrill voice actually sounding loving for a change.

Harry quickly realized that his Aunt must have been waiting for him to enter the room on Vernon's command. He also wondered if it was the frying pan she had opted to use once more.

"Right then boy, listen up and listen closely." His Uncle began stepping in front of the restrained young wizard. "There's no point fighting those ropes you won't get out. Also you won't be able to use your _freakishness_ to escape either."

As he said the last he held up Harrys wand. The smug look on his Uncle just grew and grew as Harrys face showed more worry.

"And before you go in to another of your tantrums like you did with my poor sister, there will be no accidental _freakishness_ either." At Harry's confused look his Uncle gave a slight sinister chuckle. "Some freak from your world sent us a letter recently and after a couple more letters switched between us they sent us sum bracelets that stop any of your _freaky_ behaviour."

It dawned on him what his Uncle meant. Some one had sent the Dursleys some magic suppressing bracelets, and after moving his wrists slightly he felt them for the first time. But if he thought these were the biggest shocks he was wrong. Not only had they gotten the bracelets but they had been conversing with someone from the magical world, and he could tell there was more to come.

Carefully Harry began to speak. "W-w-who have y-you been t-talking with?"

"SILENCE" his Uncle bellowed causing Harry to take a deep breath in. "You will be silent unless I ask you a question do you understand _BOY_!" At Harry's silent nod he continued.

"Who we have been writing with is none of your concern. What we have learned however is that you are causing trouble in your world just as much as you cause it here for us. So we have been asked to help remind you of your place and teach you manners and respect for your betters." His uncle was pacing the floor in full swing. A smug and vindictive look adorned his round face.

Something his Uncle had said though struck with Harry. A phrase that he had heard from a certain blonde haired snake, several times over the last four years at school. Could Malfoy Sr. be the one they have been in communication with?

"Something else has been brought to our attention too boy. It seems you managed to cheat your way in to some competition and cheat your way to victory. So you will also be punished for that, since we have been told they couldn't prove how you cheated and punish you themselves." An evil smile was spread across his face now and that same something he couldn't place from the train station was back in his Uncles eyes. "We also know that from your cheating you won a large amount of freak money."

Like a light flickering on in Harrys head it dawned on him. That look that was once more in his Uncles eyes was greed. The same look he had often seen in his best friend's eyes on occasion. This was about money, he was beginning to fear the outcome if things were about to go the way he suspected.

His Uncle stopped pacing and towered over him; he leaned slightly closer and resumed his talking.

"What you are going to do _boy_ is hand it all over to us in part payment for us taking you in and caring for you and your freakishness all these years. Then in a few days we will go to your freak bank and have it changed to _real_ money. Is that understood?"

Harry tried to form words in his hastily drying mouth but struggled. His Uncle was slowly losing his patience. "I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

He nervously tried once more to speak. "I…I…I can't g-give you the m-money." He managed to stammer out. His Uncles face slowly gaining a purple hue to it as his temper rose at this defiance.

"Yes you bloody well will BOY! And don't try to tell me it can't be changed your Aunt told me it can since that's what her parents did for your freak of a mother. Now are you going to hand it over?"

"I can't Uncle…" Harry was stopped from continuing his reply by his Uncles fist assaulting his chest for giving him the wrong answer. After a couple of minuets getting his breath back he tried again. "…I don't have it to give to you." Another punch this time to his cheek followed his declaration.

"Where is it?" Vernon asked in an almost whispered and menacing voice.

Painfully Harry dared to reply. "I gave it away to some friends. I didn't want the money after what it cost to win it. I never even wanted the chance to win it." He finished in a quite and pained voice.

His Uncle wasn't impressed with this answer and so once more his chest and cheek was struck with one of his meaty fists. Just when he thought it was safe to look up he spotted his Aunt for the first time since hearing her voice. She walked towards him holding the frying pan that had obviously knocked him out earlier. The last thing he saw was her wildly swinging said cooking implement wearing a clearly angry scowl.

The next time Harry opened his eyes it was to yet more pain in his abused head. He was in darkness despite his eyes been open. He was also still tied at the legs and his arms still secured behind him. He found himself in an unusual and cramped position, and then it dawned on him just where he was. Harry Potter was once more the boy who lived in a cupboard under the stairs.

His mind was running overtime, wondering what time or even what day it was. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, and with his track record it could be anywhere from a matter of hours to a number of days. In his partly futile attempts to break his rope bonds he caught the walls of the cupboard and before he knew it the muffled voices of his Aunt and Uncle became noticeable and grew louder. He was sure he would soon be in yet more trouble and definitely more pain.

Suddenly Harrys sight was assaulted by bright light as the door was sprung open and then instantly blotted out by the vast size of his Uncle. Just like he had assumed he was roughly grabbed and flung out of the cupboard and across the small hall in to the living room.

"Finally awake you good for nothing little freak!" his Uncle spat out standing above him while he rolled in agony on the floor.

"I'll leave you to it Vernon dear." Petunia spoke softly to her husband before taking her leave from the room, and by the sound of it heading upstairs.

"H-h-how long h-h-have I been out?" Harry asked in a very quite almost whisper like and cracked voice.

"Three god damned days boy. Now listen up and listen very closely." His Uncle leaned in extremely close to speak to him. Small amounts of spittle spraying from his hairy mouth as he spoke in a quite but deep voice.

"Since our last conversation we have learned a little bit more about you. We now also have a new plan. It turns out that your freak of a father was from a very wealthy freak family. Now you are the only member of that freak line left, meaning it will all come to you. I can start to see why your whore freak of a mother married him."

Harry couldn't take the insults on his parents no more and in a naïve move, struggled against his bonds once more in an attempt to get to his darkly chuckling Uncle. "You will not talk about my parents' tha…" Harry was unable to carry on his angry retort; Vernon had stood and kicked his foot hard in to his ribs. There was a definite sound of bone cracking, and a whoosh of air forced from his lungs and out of his mouth.

While his nephew was in a new state of pain and unlikely to start up again, Vernon lowered him self once more to continue his little chat.

"Now it seems that for you to get to this money you have to claim some freak titles that your freak family supposedly have. That would be when you turn 17 and are an adult in their world. But we also learned that since you are the last of the Potter freaks you can claim it at 15." The smile on Vernon's large head was now very, very smug, whilst Harry battling against the pain was looking incredibly confused.

New thoughts were suddenly appearing in his mind. Why had no one told him about any of this? Why was he learning through his magic hating relatives? Who was telling them this instead of him? What were they gaining from all of this? The questions went on and on but a sudden slap from his Uncle focused his attention back on the whale of a man.

"Now this is what is going to happen," His Uncle began revealing his plan. "You are going to remain in your cupboard unless you are doing limited and supervised chores or been punished. You will remain there until your birthday in just over three weeks. Upon your birthday we will be visiting your freak bank where you will claim these supposed titles. Then you will transfer seventy percent of all your freak money in to real money in to my proper account. Do you understand Boy?"

Still struggling to breathe all Harry could do was stare blankly at his Uncle and slightly nod his head. Despite the crippling pain he was in he had to admit that whoever's plan this really was, it was a bloody well thought out one. But he couldn't at present work out whom, why or what they got out of it.

And so began the worst three weeks he had ever suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. All three of them, once Dudley had returned home, became he jailers. When he wasn't locked in his old cupboard for an average of twenty hours a day, still secured by ropes, he was allowed out to cook and clean when and as needed. All the time he spent out of confinement he was watched by one of the three.

At times he wondered if they had recently had lessons from Snape on how to punish him, as punishments were handed for the slightest thing, just like his greasy potions professor. His wand was kept under lock and key in his Aunt and Uncles room, his belongings locked in the garden shed, along with Hedwig, who was still locked in her cage. Thankfully he was still allowed to feed her and clean her cage. But it was under strict supervision so he couldn't send any messages out to any of his friends.

Unfortunately he was unable to make use of all his time locked away. He had hoped he could use it thinking about everything that had happened at the back end of this last school year. As well as the recent revelations that led him in to this predicament. However due to his continued wearing of the suppression bracelets his magic was unable to heal any of his injuries or wounds. His body had to heal the natural muggle way. It was extremely painful, and it took all his time trying to remain conscious regardless of the constant pain he was suffering.

As the days passed him by he lost track of what the current date was. Between starvation and pain from repeated beatings causing new and aggravating old injuries, his mind couldn't keep up with something as simple as a date. Therefore it came as a surprise when one morning he was pulled from his small prison and forced in to a seat at the dining table. His legs and body were secured to the chair before his hands were freed.

"Eat up and don't waste time we have a busy morning ahead." His horse faced Aunt spoke sharply to him whilst placing a plate of bread and butter in front of him. Greedily he ate every crumb in a manner that resembled his friend Ron, who clearly lacked in any table manners.

No sooner had he finished his first meal in what he thought was about 2 days his hands were once more roughly grabbed and fastened behind his back. Dudley and Vernon appeared in his line of sight briefly, before Dudley suddenly held a large kitchen knife near his chest. Vernon soon had hold of his head and forced it backwards and made him open his mouth. Quickly Petunia forced a liquid down his throat and made sure he swallowed it all.

Slightly choking after his head was released he tried to sputter out a question of what had just happened, but his Aunt responded first.

"We can't have you going in to your freak bank or been seen by other freaks looking like that. Apparently that liquid should sort out any visible injuries so you look as normal as a freak can." Her whole speech was said in a disgusted tone.

Within the next hour, Harry was washed and redressed in clean clothes and packed in to the Dursleys car along with his Aunt and Uncle. Dudley had no wish to be around any other freaks; his last encounters hadn't been encouraging. After all he had ended up with a pig's tail on one occasion and a continually swelling tongue another time. He didn't want to know what would happen next.

Despite his superficial outer injuries been healed to a degree he was still in a great deal of pain from the internal ones. However he tried to push past the pain and hope that during the ride from here to Diagon Alley he would be able to come up with a plan to escape or at least get a message out to someone about what was going on.

As the car set off three very different passengers currently had three very different emotions in the fore front of their mind. Vernon was clearly ecstatic at what he perceived as a large wrong was about to be righted. Petunia was nervous about whether they would succeed with this plan against the freaks and creatures at the bank. While Harry only felt fear, fear for his life, his magic and just plain fear of the unknown. For one of the three clock began counting down, and their emotion would be realised as reality.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's the next installment, also would like to thank you for all the faves follows and my first reviews. hope you enjoy this part too. Oh and Harry Potter is not mine its JKRs.**_

Time is an amazing thing. There are some experts that spend it trying to decipher all of its unknown mysteries. However there is one mystery that has still to be understood, one that many people have found themselves victim to. Currently three people in a car heading towards London were experiencing this strange anomaly.

For two of the occupants they were finding that time was slowing down for them and the journey taking far longer than they would have liked. They were both eager to get to their destination, for they both were looking forward to what would follow.

The final member of the party was finding himself at the opposite end of the spectrum. Time appeared to be speeding by him just as fast as the scenery outside. He was trying to make use of the car ride to organize his thoughts and attempt to form any sort of plan that could help him with his current predicament.

Harry began going over everything he knew and could think of once more. His wand was currently been held captive by his Uncle. He was unable to make use of any accidental magic, thanks to the suppression bracelets on his wrists. His Aunt and Uncle were about to force him to sing over a vast amount of family money that he was unaware of until they told him of there plan.

His first thought was that they wouldn't be able to find the Leaky Cauldron and gain access to Diagon Alley. That was quickly dashed as he remembered that his Aunt would have gone shopping with there with his mother and their parents. That and other muggle-borns would be accompanied by their own parents in the alley, just like Hermione had been.

This brief reminder of his friend made his train of thought wander for several valuable minuets. He wished he could get a letter to her for help. However the pondering of contacting his friend brought her voice in to his head telling him to concentrate, just as she was prone to do during the school term. The stern voice of Hermione in his head was more than enough to get him back on track.

Then a new thought struck him, this one was promising. The more he thought about it the more he began to hope that he had a way to get help once he was back within the magical world. If his head hadn't still been in state of dull pain he would have smacked it and uttered 'Duh!' Simply all he had to do was make sure his long sleeves were rolled up showing the bracelets that adorned his wrists and hope that the right people would see and recognise what they were.

The sudden stillness of the car and lack of noise emitting from the engine brought Harry out of his hopeful thoughts. As did his Uncles following comments.

"Now just remember boy," His Uncle began. "you will not attract any of the other freaks attentions once we leave this car. We are going to go straight to the bank and you are going to claim whatever it is that you can and then get them to transfer it to us. Is that understood?"

Harry dutifully nodded not wishing to risk enraging his Uncle at the moment. As they all exited the car and made a short walk down the road towards the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was surreptitiously hiking his long sleeves up towards his elbows.

"Through there Vernon, straight through to the back yard and that's were we get in to the alley." His Aunt told his Uncle who merely grunted in disgust at the outer appearance of the pub. Harry thought his Uncle was in for a shock once he entered, since the interior was much shabbier.

Vernon took the lead followed by Harry and then Petunia bringing up the rear. No sooner were they all in the main room of the pub the two adults were muttering under their breaths. His Uncle going on about 'bloody freakishness' while his Aunt was considering 'hasn't really changed since I was last here'. Harry however was merely scanning the handful of patrons hoping there was someone who he recognised.

Unfortunately the only wizard he knew was the landlord Tom, and he was busy serving an elderly wizard in robes that looked almost as old as the wearer. There was a young witch and wizard sat at a table near the centre of the room deep in conversation and holding each others hands. A scruffy short looking wizard was nursing a bottle of butterbeer and reading a copy of _The Daily Prophet_, while the last occupant was a witch with a vividly coloured bow in her hair, she appeared to be reading through several pieces of parchments.

With no one paying any attention to the group of three they made there way unobstructed towards the back of the pub to head to the alley. Checking his sleeves were still rolled up and the bracelets visible he missed the scruffy looking wizard leave suddenly through the pubs floo. He also missed the witch with the bow in her hair walking towards them and bumping in to his Uncle. As he was looking up to see what his Uncle was grumbling about he heard the witch in question apologize to him for her clumsiness. He also spotted a piece of parchment been passed from her to his Uncle almost discretely, that puzzled him for a moment before he felt a slight tingle in his hands.

Instantly Harry lowered his vision back to his hands and was momentarily surprised to no longer see the bracelets. His small amount of rising joy was battered back down as he felt both his wrists and could still feel each one secured in place. They had merely been disillusioned. When he looked back up with sadness clear in his expression he just caught his Uncle putting the small piece of parchment in to one of his pockets and no sign of the witch.

"Well come on then we don't have all day." His Uncle commanded.

The three resumed there walk to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Just as they were entering the yard a wizard was leaving the alley through the opened archway and so they all passed through to the bizarre magical shopping area. Two had been here before one for the first time.

The alley itself was just as quiet as the pub had been. Harrys only hope, now that the suppresses were hidden from sight, was that someone from school who new about his relatives dislike of his world would spot them and question why they were suddenly here, and contact someone who could help.

With the emptiness of the alley they were before the large bronze doors of the snow white bank. At first seeing the goblin guards either side of the bronze and then silver doors of Gringotts had been startling for Vernon. But once they were in the large marble hall he was back in control and as quietly as possible he spoke with menace to Harry.

"No funny business, you here me boy." He began. "70 percent you will transfer to my account and a new thing you will hand the rest over to _your_ Ministry as an apology for the trouble you have caused."

Harry was about to object but the look his Uncle was giving him gave him pause. The last thing he wanted was a new reason for him to be beat when he got back to Privet Drive. He just resigned himself to the fact that all his families' money would be gone, and nodded. It wasn't the fact that he was loosing all his money, he wasn't aware of it before and it would have been nice to have, it was how he was loosing it and to whom.

Nervously the three approached the nearest empty teller spot. "What is it wizard?" the goblin asked without looking up from his ledger.

"Erm I would like to speak with someone about my account, sir." Harry managed to speak with a bit of conviction.

Still without looking up the goblin spoke once more. "Do you have a name or an appointment?"

Harry once more slightly nervous but still with a trace of determination replied. "I'm… I'm sorry sir I don't have an appointment." At this the goblin smiled a toothy grin that could be seen, still without looking away from his work. "And my name is Harry James Potter, sir."

The reaction was sudden and slightly unexpected. Sure Harry was used to people stopping and staring when they learned his name usually in wonder occasionally he was looked down upon or even despised. But the goblin in front of him was openly hostile. And growling through his bared sharp teeth.

Harry took a worried step back from the counter, straight in to the bulk of his Uncle. Who then in kind pushed him back towards the enraged goblin. By now there were other goblins paying attention.

"Typical _wizard_," the goblin started literally snarling the last word. "Ignores our requests for meetings, for years no less, and then strolls in and expects to be seen at his request."

A few of the on looking goblins were now also openly snarling away. It also drew the stares from a few of the customers that were on the main bank floor.

With yet more new information, and bad information at that Harry cautiously spoke back to the goblin teller. "I-I'm sorry sir but I have never received anything from Gringotts before." Harry noticed the snarls growing in volume and deepness.

"YOU DARE CALL ME A LIAR WIZARD!" The little goblin bellowed at him. In hushed voices the other people in the bank began conversations amongst themselves. Harry could also here his Uncle mutter to his wife "Even these things can't stand the little freak."

Feeling like his life was at risk Harry tired to talk once more to the goblin. "Sorry sir no, I was just saying I have never received any letter from anyone but my two school friends or Hogwarts. In fact the first letter I ever got was from the school." He finished his little speech with his head bowed staring at the floor.

Suddenly a new voice was heard by all, it came from the furthest end of the hall from the main entrance. Every head, be it human or goblin spun to see four goblin guards surrounding a very elderly looking goblin. Despite his age the goblins voice was powerful.

"**That is enough Teller Firefang. If what this young man speaks is truth then this requires a more in depth discussion. Something I am sure requires a more private setting than the main hall.**" The goblin gave a pointed look to the now named Firefang. He then aimed his gaze on to Harry and then his Aunt and Uncle before speaking once more. "**Well Mister Potter, if you and your guest would follow me, we will set up in a private room.**" He once more addressed Firefang. "**Teller Firefang please go collect Vault Keeper Ripclaw and both of you will join this discussion.**" With that the old goblin and his guards turned and left the hall with Harry, Vernon and Petunia following. Firefang left through a different door.

After a confusing walk along corridors and countless turns they found themselves been led in to a large but simple conference styled room. The sole piece of furniture was a large table with seating for ten. Two of the guards remained outside while the other two stood either side of the elderly goblin, who was seated at the head of the table. No sooner had the three of them taken seats on one side of the table the door opened once more and Firefang and another goblin, most likely the afore mentioned Vault Keeper Ripclaw, entered the room bowed briefly to the old goblin and took seats opposite them. Firefang then placed a large ledger on the table as Ripclaw placed a small wooden box in front of him.

"**Well now that we are all accounted for,**" The old goblin began. "**I believe introductions are in order. The lively Teller Firefang you have met and the goblin sitting next to him is the Vault Keeper for House Potter, Vault Keeper Ripclaw. And finally myself, I am Manager Ruknail. The highest placed goblin here at Gringotts.**" He indicated each as he named them before focusing on Harry. "**Now if you would be so kind Mister Potter, please introduce your party.**"

"Certainly, sir. I am Harry James Potter, and this is my Aunt and Uncle, Vernon and petunia Dursley." Harry was speaking with far more confidence that he truly felt he had.

"**Very well Mister Potter, Mr and Mrs Dursley.**" Ruknail nodded to each in turn. "**Am I to understand that you have been living at their residence since the deaths of your parents?**" At Harry's solemn nod he continued. "**And you say you have never received any of our correspondence over the years?**" Again another nod. "**Very well, I shall take your word on this instance but only this once. I will however be ordering an investigation in to why Gringotts mail is not reaching its client. You may not know this but it is in fact a crime, as per the Gob-Wiz treaty, to interfere in any way with Gringotts mail.**"

The other goblins were ever so subtly growling at the thought of this, but also pondering the Managers choice of taking the wizards word.

"**Now we will get to the reason we have been requesting a meet shortly but lets hear what it is you have come to see us about today.**"

All eyes in the room were now on Harry. His relatives sat up a little bit straighter and Harry nervously began. "Yes sir, well I recently found out that I have more than my trust vault here and that I can claim it from today since I'm the last Potter and I have just turned 15 today." His words could be heard by all but only just as he rushed to get them out.

"**Is that all Mister Potter?**" Ruknail asked in his powerful voice, although it was still much quieter than it had been on the bank floor.

"No sir, once I have access I would like to make so transactions." At the managers nod, in which his eyes never left Harry he continued. "I would like you to transfer seventy percent in to the muggle account of my Uncle and then the rest I wish to donate to the Ministry of Magic."

All hell broke out as Harry was finishing his words. Vernon and Petunia sat as far back in to their chairs as they could whilst Harry slunk down a bit in his. All the goblins except Ruknail were shouting in what must have been the goblins own language.

"**SILENCE**" Ruknail demanded and was rewarded. "**What you speak is true Mister Potter, you can claim your rightful title of Head of House Potter under the conditions you mentioned. However until you have claimed them you are unaware of just how much wealth your family hold. The reason for the commotion just now is that the Potters are one of our oldest customers and for you to empty the vaults in such a manner would shake confidence in other wizarding families. In turn that could see the downfall of Gringotts itself. I trust you see our concern.**" Ruknail gave Harry a harsh penetrating stare.

"**Just one more question Mister Potter and then we shall conduct the ritual for you to claim Headship. These transactions, are they both of your own choosing and free will?**"

Harry suddenly had a very dry mouth. His Aunt and Uncle were both staring intently at him silently telling him to say yes. Once more all goblins present were watching him. "Y-y-yes s-sir, th-they are."

Ruknail kept his eye contact with Harry and could see that something was not as it should be. He knew he was been lied to and every wizard and witch knows not to lie to a goblin. But he couldn't help but wonder just how bad things must be for him to fear whoever was putting him up to this over a goblin. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Dursleys relax in their seats a little as Harry gave his answer. 'I think we have the who but not the why.' Ruknail pondered to himself.

"**Very well Mister Potter.**" He broke his gaze from Harry and nodded to Ripclaw. "**We will now begin the Headship Ritual. Do not fear it is a simple matter. One goblin dagger and two pieces of parchment a few drops of blood on each and you will receive your Head of House ring. A copy of the complete claim form will appear in the Ministry legalizing it all. The other sheet you will get a copy of detailing all you hold within Gringotts. Are you ready Mister Potter?**"

Harry silently nodded and prepared himself to bleed to get what was his before his relatives bled him dry afterwards. Whilst Ruknail was speaking Ripclaw was removing said dagger from the box he had in front of him. Firefang was also busy as he removed two pages from within the large and old looking ledger. He then filled something in on each of them using a quill that had appeared from somewhere before sliding them across the table side by side in front of him. The dagger was then placed before him too.

Ripclaw spoke up for the first time, if you don't include the shouting from a few moments ago. "Mister Potter as Manager Ruknail explained, all you have to do is slice your palm with the dagger and allow five drops of blood to fall anywhere on each sheet. The one on your left is the form to claim your Headship and the one on your right will detail any holdings you have with us here that you are entitled to. Once you are Head though, you will not need to provide blood for an inventory it is simply to key you in for the first time." When the goblin finished speaking Harry nodded that he followed everything said.

Harry looked down at the two sheets; the one on his left was full of writing so small he was sure he would need a magnifying glass to read it all. The intricate script it was written in didn't help matter either. What was clear though was the name 'Potter' across the top of the sheet. The right hand parchment was blank except for the family name once more at the top. As Harry was about to reach for the dagger, which he noted was a mix of gold and silver with several types of precious gems set in the handle, there was a knock at the door followed by a goblin entering.

"Sorry to interrupt Manager, but there is a wizard who claims he has need to speak with young Mister Potter here immediately, and that it is of the utmost importance." The newcomer spoke directly to Ruknail.

It was as the Manager was enquiring the name of this wizard that Harry put forth his hand and grasped the dagger and brought the blade to his palm. Only instead of making the required cut Harry suddenly let out an almighty scream and his body seized and fitted at the same time. For this to happen at just as a sharp object was coming in to contact with flesh was not good. The blade slashed at his palm and fingers and blood was pouring out at an alarming speed, seeping over the table top.

Everyone's attention was now on Harry but no more penetrating stares, all were replaced by shock and confusion. However the goblins confusion cleared seconds later as on each of Harrys wrist appeared brightly glowing bracelets that none could look at for risk of blindness. Almost as fast as it started, it ended and the body of Harry Potter fell to floor of the room, blade still held in one hand while the other still spilt blood.

Ruknail suddenly had eyes only for the worried looking Dursleys. But he could tell that it wasn't worry over their nephew's health. In a voice louder than he used in the main hall and with even more power he raged.

"**WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO DONE!**"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you for all the faves follows and reviews. This chapter is a sort of Meanwhile... chapter and covers the same time period as the first two but with other people. I hope you enjoy more of my minds madness. Oh and JKR owns Harry and co not me.**_

Albus Dumbledore was a very busy wizard. His sherbet lemon stash was taking a very large hit as he worked himself almost every hour of every day. The very same night that Harry had returned with Mister Diggoys lifeless body, at the end of the final Tri Wizard task, he had reconvened his Order. There in the hospital wing of Hogwarts he had handed out the first tasks he would need to commence. The rest he had time to think more on what he needed to accomplish and would begin dealing them out once the school was out for the summer. After all it was only a few more days, nothing major would happen before he had time to act.

One thing that kept playing I his mind however, was that for the whole school year just finishing, he had been fooled by someone thought to be dead after first been incarcerated in Azkaban. The junior Crouch had been very convincing in his role as one of his closest friends. How had he not caught this deception? Sure his teaching methods had been questioned by student and professor alike, but that was just Moody. After years of service in the Aurors, all of which earned results, he was sure to have a slightly 'different' teaching style.

Then there were his spectacles. Most suspected but only a few knew, he could see through all disguises be they glamour or enchantment or any other spell work. They could also see through all invisibility cloaks. 'Well _almost_ all' he thought with a slight chuckle to himself. He could even see certain magics with them, such as wards. But the one thing they could not reveal was someone using polyjuice potion. After all, that particular tipple _physically_ changed the body not just merely uses magic to _visually_ change ones appearance.

After a few minuets of sighing and trying to work out if he could have noticed something he returned to making his plans for the summer to come. Despite the seriousness of what had just happened, he couldn't help but find himself a little miffed. Sure Voldermorts return was expected, it was even needed. But it had happened sooner than he would have liked. It meant that he would not only have to draw new plans up to counter the movements of the resurrected Riddle, but he now had to alter his plans for Harry. Not too much though, it would still end the way he knew it would, it just meant he would need to accelerator certain parts and all would still work out well. The Greater Good required it to. With that thought in mind he planned and plotted his way through till the end of term.

No sooner had the Hogwarts Express departed the station just outside of Hogsmede the Hogwarts castle was ready for summer lockdown. All professors had the first month of summer off and were 'encouraged' to leave the grounds and live a little before beginning the educational cycle once more. This summer was no different; apart from the fact Dumbledore had had the professors be ready for the train to leave instead of the usual day normally given.

As all the adults disapparated away once they reached the school gate, and edge of the wards, Albus used a final spell to lockdown the grounds of unwanted visitors. Then with a slight twist and 'pop' he too was gone.

Arriving at his destination he found a mad house. He had managed to commandeer the use of the Black Family town house, it was one of the few ways he was able to convince Sirius that he was indeed helping out. There were wizards and witches running around from room to room passing messages between each other. There were heated conversations and there were a few smatterings of light hearted conversing. All those here were the members of his Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante group set up by himself to help with the first war.

Since then unfortunately many of the original group were no longer among the living,. But during the time of peace he had made many connections and had scouted new members, after all he knew what was to come. Now he had them all here, all waiting to hear his command for them. He also knew that this place would get even busier soon. A certain red headed family would be having the pleasure of living here this summer.

It was a stroke of genius on his part. It would mean there would always be someone around to make sure Sirius stayed put when told to. It also meant when it came time to remove Harry from the Dursleys that he would have company here that wasn't just his godfather. It was also for the safety of the Weasleys themselves if he thought hard about it.

As the days of July flew by 12 Grimmauld Place, the new Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix was a constant hive of activity. With so much going on and so many people coming ad going, meetings been held, plans been made and plenty of meals served up curtsey of the matronly Molly Weasleys, no one was keeping track of the date. Not even Albus knew himself unless there was a necessary reason to know it.

Albus had held several meetings within Headquarters; he had also attended several in the ministry. When he could he also travelled in order to drum up more Order members and if that failed temporary alliances. Often he was successful but there were some who wouldn't budge, especially since the smear campaign against him had been started. _The Daily Prophet_ was running drivel about Harry and him almost daily. Everyone who could read between the printed lines could tell that the warnings and messages were coming from the Ministry, or more specifically the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge.

He was also glad to note that after the first few days most had given up their protests and questioning about young Harry. The Order members had accepted that Albus would have him brought here later in the summer. Firstly he had told them there was a protection there that needed his presence and secondly he told them that he would need some time alone to regroup his thoughts after the events of the school years end. Molly had taken a little longer to become agreeable, however with all the mouths to feed she soon become too busy to question any more.

The youngest of the Weasley clan accepted almost instantly, they had seen with their own eyes how Harry was on the train ride home. They figured some time alone with his thoughts would do him good and he would be his happy go lucky self once he arrived to stay here.

The one person within the walls of Grimmauld Place who almost never gave up was Sirius, Harrys godfather. Albus knew he would be the trickiest to convince it was the right thing to do as well as necessary. Finally the much needed distraction both he and Sirius needed fell in to place. Another two of the red headed family, and identical to each other in everyway, Fred and George, or as they were often known as Gred and Forge. It was through a mutual love of pranks and pranking that both parties spent many a moment regaling stories of Hogwarts pranking past and pranking present.

It was just another morning at Order HQ, people coming, people going, breakfast been eaten and ideas been discussed. So it came as a surprise to those currently in the kitchen when a scruffy looking wizard came rushing out, in a flash of green flame, from the floo connection.

"'Eadmaster, 'eadmaster. 'Arry and 'is family just been an' gon' through the Cauldron to the Alley. Jus' come straight 'ere to tell you." He scrambled out as fast as he could.

Silence descended around the kitchen that soon carried throughout the house. They all wondered if they had heard 'Dung' right. Quickly shaking his head free of thoughts Albus spoke up.

"Thank you Mr Fletcher for your haste with this information." The leader of the Order began. "Are you sure that it was definitely young Harry and his relatives that you spotted?" At 'Dungs' nod Albus began thinking, faster than he had the whole month.

Why in Merlins name would Harry go to the Diagon Alley? And with his relatives too. Albus knew of the dislike the Dursleys had towards anything and everything magical, including their nephew. No…especially Harry. He would have to send someone there to intercept them and have them return home immediately. That he couldn't work out why they would all suddenly visit had him baffled.

'Unless…Wait what was the date.' He quickly thought, but out loud he spoke. "Could somebody please remind an old mind of todays date?"

A recently arrived copy of _The Daily Prophet_ held the answer and was provided by a new member who had been half way through their breakfast. "July Thirty-First, Headmaster."

A genial nod of his head accompanied with his grandfatherly smile and twinkly eyes was given in thanks. Back inside his mind he was thinking even more furiously than all summer. 'Damn. Today is his birthday, his fifteenth birthday. Surely he hadn't found out about…No of course he hadn't…But why was he in the Alley…There's no way he could have found out…I best get someone over there to make sure he isn't going to the bank…Someone who can convince him to return back to Privet Drive…Maybe with force if necessary…Someone who knows them…Who knows all of them…Yes that would work well.'

Coming back out of his thoughts after only a couple of moments and with a plan made he called for Severus. Who promptly, albeit a tad grouchily arrived in the kitchen seconds later.

"Thank you Severus." Albus began and received a curt nod from the potions master. "I have a small job I require your assistance with. We have just learned that young Harry and his relatives have…" He was cut off by the drawling of the man he was speaking with.

"I heard Fletchers observation. But I see how I can be of any help. If the arrogant brat chooses to wander around with muggles in the Alley with what he knows then let him."

Several people were angrily murmuring with each other at the way Snape spoke ill of Harry but none would speak out. Luckily for the greasy haired wizard Sirius was having a long lay in this morning.

Now with a slight frown that lasted only seconds Albus begun once more. "Be that as it may, I am asking you to find them in the Alley and make it clear that it is not safe for them to be out at the present time. Any business they wished to carry out can be rearranged for later when we can provide them with an escort. Now please hurry Severus." He finished with a hard stare almost daring the younger man to question him or refuse.

With a sneer plastered on his face and a billowing of his cloak as he turned, Severus Snape left through the kitchen floo with a call of "Diagon Alley"

Now with his mind focused on Harry he couldn't think of anything else. Thankfully he had no meetings planned for today and nothing drastic need to be brought to the Orders attention. He finally decided he would return to Hogwarts today rather than the planned tomorrow. Then as if slapped in the face he realised something that had slipped his mind the entire month. He hadn't brought or gone to check on the monitoring devices he had on Harry. Had he had them on him here or at least made a few minuets of his time free to visit the castle and check on them maybe todays outing might not have occurred.

Rising to his feet he declared to nobody in particular but more to the room and any who were listening that he would be returning to the castle to begin the lockdown reversal ready for the other professors to arrive tomorrow. As with Snape the he left via the floo, only with a destination of "The Three Broomsticks." And he was gone.

After a short walk from one of the taverns in Hogsmede and only stopping to remove the lockdown at the main gates and again at the main doors, Albus was making his way up his self moving spiral stairway. What he found when he entered his office though was not what he expected to see. The room was filled with pieces of his devices spread around the room and a multitude of various coloured smokes still clouded the space within. The Headmasters day was just beginning to get worse, and he had no idea just how much worse it would get.

Dolores Umbridge was pleased with herself, in fact she was extremely pleased with herself. Had she been asked a few days ago it would have been a different answer. Back then she was fuming, but not any more. The reason for her change of emotions was that she had been 'let loose' as it were. Ever since the anticipated return of the boy-who-lived she had been tasked with observing him from a great distance. Then last summer after the incident with the escaped inmate of Azkaban and the observations were increased a touch.

Then came his cheating and abusing of the rules to enter the Tri Wizard Tournament, now, she was allowed to look deeper in to his life. It was one of her main abilities that got her the position of Undersecretary to the Minister. She was able to find absolutely anything about whoever her wand was locked on to. So she pulled every string she could, greased every palm before her and any other trick she had up her sleeves to gather what she needed.

Nothing was done with what she collected, she merely read it and then stored it. That however changed with the events surrounding the final task. Potter was claiming the impossible, Voldermorts return. That and he were accompanied with the dead body of fellow student and competitor.

Now she was allowed to let loose with whatever she had found. It had taken several long months but she had the information needed. Using said information she quickly, over just a couple of days since the task, came up with a plan. But first she would need to find a certain item. It shouldn't be hard to get hold of them despite the illegality of them. After all she was Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic.

A few days later and she were in contact with Potters relatives. She couldn't approach their house but she was able to approach the fat muggles work place. Her contact with them was as little as possible and left to just passing notes. She would apparate in to his office on a night and leave her parchment. He would then take it home the following day and then leave a reply in his office the following night.

Telling them that Potter had money, and then how they could claim it for themselves had been of mixed feelings for her. Firstly they were muggles and didn't deserve any of their money, even if it was been converted. But if it led to a way to remove the boy-who-lies then it was a sacrifice needed to be made. She did have another part to the money plan but that would be given to them at the last minuet. With a suitable incentive for them to comply too.

The longest note she had passed to them had been the one with a pair of bracelets. She had managed to 'acquire' the illegal items almost effortlessly. But she had to include instructions about them, for which they had to follow or they would not work as designed. They worked almost like the shackles that the Aurors used with prisoners. Appearance wise they were nothing alike, instead of been bracelets that connected with a chain between, they looked simply like two thin striped metal bands. They also worked differently too, but there was no need to tell the muggles that, they wouldn't understand it anyway.

After the minor blip of Potter giving away his ill gotten winnings, she had managed to keep the filthy muggles on track with her plan. Every so often they kept up their small exchange of notes, but they became fewer as the days went on. However as the end of the month drew closer the notes began to grow in number too. That is how she now found herself seated in the Leaky Cauldron on the morning of the thirty-first of July with one final note to pass. This one she was going to deliver in person, although as discreetly as she could. She also wanted to be here to make sure that the plan, _her_ plan would still be going ahead.

She didn't have long to wait before they arrived. Filthy muggles only interested in their own greed and with them that half-blood scum Potter. Dolores though, despite her beliefs, knew when she had to grit her teeth and deal with situations like this in order to get done what needed to be done.

Success…She had managed to pass the note off with the final part of her plan. The Ministries share of the Potter wealth. Given a chance she knew the fat thing would of argued against this but the clincher was with what she would organise for the mutually despised youth that was with them. How could they decline with an offer like that?

With the message handed off, and the group headed down to the bank, it too was time for Dolores to make her exit from the pub. Using the public floo she arrived in the Ministry, her destination the Department of Records.

She was positive that nothing would go wrong with her plan now that they were on route to the bank. However she did want to be in this department when the Ministries copies of the Headship Claim arrived. She had to make sure the plan was seen all the way through to completion.

When nothing happened for a while she began to think something must have gone wrong. The stupid filthy muggles were supposed to know what to do, but could it have been those wretched little creatures who handled the financial affairs of wizards and witches. Either or both could be blamed if this fell through. It was just as she was preparing to make her mind up on whether to wait a touch longer or head to the bank to investigate when a Headship claim form arrived.

She greedily snatched the form before any of the workers in the department could and with a sigh of relief began to read through it. Her relief was short lived however. After reading and re-reading, along with a few more passes over different sections her face grew pale, then an angry shade of purple. Then just as suddenly as the form had arrived she departed from the department. Something had clearly gone wrong and she needed answers. She needed to head over to the bank.

Hidden from view and cramped in an uncomfortable position, a lone wizard who had felt his Masters displeasure was serving yet more of his punishment. As if the crucio was only a part of his troubles, he now had to stand guard on where the Potter shit was supposed to live.

'Bloody useless task' He thought bitterly to himself. As he once more applied the 'ward sight' charm to his eyes to see the wards that surrounded a large area of a muggle street, he could see the shimmering colours of multiple wards.

He had been here since the early hours of the morning. His Master had wanted to be kept updated on any goings on at where the brat was supposed to live away from Hogwarts. His Master had something in mind to celebrate Potters birthday, today. But he wanted someone keeping guard of him in case he tried to attempt a rescue mission. He was under orders that should he leave the area of the wards he was to be snatched and brought to him. Then as his Master had said 'He will have front row seats to his presents.'

Unfortunately for this wizard though despite seeing the fat filth and his horse faced whore leaving in their muggle carriage, he had not seen them accompanied by his very target. If only he knew his task was even more pointless than he originally thought.

As the time wore on and the morning grew later, he periodically checked the wards. The last time however stunned him in to shock. He recovered quickly however and cancelled and reapplied the charm a couple more times to check what he was seeing.

The infamous wards around Potters hide out were failing. Failing rapidly too, from what he could see and what he knew of wards. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the sound of smashing glass. He cleared his eyes by rubbing them furiously before once more reapplying the charm.

What he saw, or rather the lack of what he saw had him swearing once more this morning. "_No bloody way!_" he quickly disapparated to pass this news on to his Master. He was sure he would be pleased with this turn of events, he was bound to be rewarded for bringing him the news he could now attack Potters home directly.

His thoughts of pleasure would soon turn out to be misguided. He still didn't know he had let Potter slip by earlier; his Master would not be pleased with that. But he knew none of this as he approached a tall pale figure seated in a throne like seat at the end of a bare hall.

"_Crucio_" a cold hiss like voice spoke as he approached the throne of his Master. He was on the floor seconds later, writhing once more in pain. "I thought I gave you my orders this morning after a similar punishment?"

Coming out of the curse he steeled himself to reply whilst bring himself in to a kneeling position before the throne. "Y-y-you did M-my Lord, but I bring important n-news. News you must hear at once My Lord."

"Is that so? What pray tell is this important news I must hear so urgently that you leave your post I ordered you to?"

"The w-wards have g-gone My Lord" Silence followed his announcement. Then a small noise he hadn't heard from his Master before. The strange noise grew in volume. It kept on growing and soon The Dark Lord was completely laughing. He didn't know what was wrong but something about his Master laughing the way he was, was more unnerving than hearing him torture his fellow Death Eaters.

Almost suddenly there was silence once more. "SUMMON EVERYONE! WE HEAD TO WISH POTTER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY"


End file.
